


Another Kiss

by shitai



Category: Method (2017)
Genre: M/M, an actual lgbt romance, they end up together woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: An alternate ending where Jaeha and Youngwoo actually end up together, because what LGBT film ends in a straight relationship?





	Another Kiss

That was it.

The show was over.

So why did nothing feel resolved?

Jaeha sat next to Youngwoo as their makeup was taken off, watching the fake blood easily be removed and discarded in a bin.

There was an angry red mark around Youngwoo’s neck, turning purple and green. The media would be all over that soon enough:

“Young idol’s acting debut turns tragic- near death onstage!”

He felt sick just thinking about it. He didn’t know how Youngwoo dealt with it, being watched all the time. Or with being managed, having someone follow him around and tell him what to do. He thought back to their conversation on the rooftop, and he suddenly understood where he was coming from.

Jaeha shut his eyes and leant back in his chair. He let out a long sigh and rubbed his now makeup-free eyes.

“Are you ok?” Came a small voice from next to him.

“Youngwoo, if it hadn’t been for your stupid stunt back there I wouldn’t be like this!” Jaeha hadn’t meant to shout, but his voice ended up rising towards the end of the sentence. Youngwoo visibly flinched.

“I’m really sorry, sunba-“

“Just shut up, Youngwoo. Shut up.” Jaeha said, rubbing the bridge of his nose and pulling the bloody shirt off. With one swift movement, he was shirtless and wiping down the last of the fake blood that had stuck to his body.

Youngwoo hung his head as he stepped into the changing room, quickly changing out of his costume and into sweats and a t-shirt. He didn’t feel up to the festivities of an after party tonight.

When he walked back into the room with Jaeha, he’d noticed that no one had moved from their positions. “I-“ he started, before just giving everyone a curt bow “Thank you.” He said, giving Jaeha one final look before he left to meet his manager.

* * *

 

“Somehow I knew I’d find you here.”

It was one in the morning and a bitterly cold coastal morning at that, but somehow Jaeha and Youngwoo had made their way there with no trouble.

Youngwoo sat down in the sand next to Jaeha, looking up at his hyung.

“Sunbae-nim, please, I just want you to-“

“Youngwoo, if we’re going to talk I need you to promise me one thing.” Jaeha’s voice was calm and level. It was as if he’d practised these lines as he waited for Youngwoo to turn up.

As if he knew Youngwoo would turn up.

“Anything, Anything, sunb-“

“Two things. One, you call me hyung.”

That was easy enough to do.

“Yes, hyung. I understand.”

“And never, ever pull that shit with Hee-won again, you hear me? I won’t tell the media about what you did, but if you ever do it again I will not hesitate to ruin your name. Understand?” Jaeha’s voice was that of a cold dictator, not someone who could be reasoned with now.

“Yes, hyung. I’m really sorry.” Youngwoo managed to get the sentence out without being cut off this time, and he did mean it. He felt horrible for making Jaeha panic, for making him think someone he cared about was hurt, for making him mess up his lines, for everything.

“I know you are” Jaeha said, and held up his arm.

Youngwoo shuffled closer, a small smile on his face “Hyung? What’ll happen with you and Hee-won?”

Jaeha sighed before he spoke “Well, she knows the truth now. I doubt she’ll stay with a man who can’t love her back.”

“And, what does that mean for us?” Youngwoo was worried his incessant questioning would become annoying, but Jaeha seemed happy to explain. Or rant, whichever he was doing.

“Well… we could come out together, couldn’t we? Take some more photos and let the media work it out for themselves.” Jaeha shrugged “I don’t know much about how that works.”

“Oh hyung, I’ll sort it. But you’re happy to do that?” Youngwoo asked excitedly

“Yes, I am. Give it a couple of days. Till the media dies down about your stunt onstage.”

“Sorry-“

“I know, I know,” Jaeha said, and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Youngwoo’s head, which made the younger squirm slightly.

“Hyung-“

“What now?”

“I want you to kiss me. Properly, like you did when we had our date here.”

“You call it a date? Aww, that’s sweet” Jaeha laughed, ruffling Youngwoo’s Hair.

“That’s off topic!” He said, and when Jaeha made no move, he muttered to himself “If you want something done, do it yourself.”

He pushed Jaeha back in the sand and began kissing him, hands running through his hair. He felt Jaeha’s hands rest against his back and slowly move up to his shoulders as they kissed.

Between kisses, Youngwoo asked, “Do you love me, hyung?”

Another kiss

“I love you, Youngwoo.”

Another kiss.


End file.
